


The Best is Yet to Come

by palmyre



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Adorkable, F/F, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmyre/pseuds/palmyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie and Ann have a practice date for their actual date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bechdel Test Comment Fic-A-Thon.

“We just need a summary of the situation," said Patty the camerawoman, voice suspiciously tense with laughter. This was someone who remained straight-faced during the wackiest of shenanigans at the Parks Department.

Ann sighed. She darted a quick look back at Leslie, who was sitting in a booth at the back of the café and editing the children's menu. "I asked Leslie out on a date for tomorrow, and she seemed fine -- happy, actually -- until this morning. Then she called me while I was at the hospital, completely freaked out. She said she needed to do a practice date again."

"That's right," Ann said. "She wanted to do a practice date together... for our actual date together."

\---

"Hey, you're back!" said Leslie. "Wait, that was too eager. I sounded like a clingy girlfriend, didn't I?"

Ann grabbed her hand. "Leslie. Calm down. I promise, you sounded just the right amount of eager."

"Oh good," breathed Leslie. Her eyes fell to their clasped hands. "Um, is this friendshippy hand-holding or girlfriend hand-holding? Because if it's girlfriend hand-holding, my palms are about to get a lot more sweaty."

"It's a little bit of both," said Ann, grinning. "You're doing great, by the way."

"That's because my mother always advocated the importance of a firm handshake. My grip's always been strong, you can't survive in gover--"

"No, not the hand-holding. Although, you're amazing at that too," added Ann before Leslie dissolved into insecurity. "I meant this date. I'm having a great time."

Leslie snatched her hands away. "No, Ann, this isn't the date! This is just a practice date! Remember, you promised you'd be Best Friend Ann tonight, not Girlfriend Ann."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! BFF Ann is back."

"Thank God, because I am way too tipsy for this to be a date," Leslie admitted, gesturing at the three empty glasses sitting near her elbow. She leaned closer. "So after I've charmed you with the heroic tale of how I captured a opossum, and then I drop you home, is it okay if I kiss you goodnight?"

"Wasn't the opossum called Fairway Frank? And didn't your taskforce capture him?"

"It's okay to embellish on a first date! I read it in Cosmo, although remind me to tell you my opinions on that anti-feminist piece of crap later. Also, we never proved that opossum was Fairway Frank," said Leslie with an uncomfortable glance at the camera.

"Well, I'll be dazzled anyway," promised Ann. "And I'd be thrilled if you kiss me goodnight."

"Yeah?" said Leslie, a happy grin tugging at her lips.

Ann's voice dipped conspiratorially. "I might even let you inside for a night-cap."


End file.
